Hermano
by Maral87
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Eustass Kid tuviese una hermana? ¿y si por cosas del destino nos encontrasemos? ¿Me aceptarías onichan?
1. Chapter 1

Serena

Me llamo Eustass Serena y tengo dieciséis años. ¿Una Eustass?, pensareis muchas de vosotras y así es, soy la hermana pequeña de Eustass Kid aunque él no sabe de mi existencia. Me gustaría poder conocerlo en persona y que supiera de mi existencia, pero tengo miedo. ¿Una Eustass con miedo?, volveréis a pensar y si tengo miedo. Se podría decir que mi hermano y yo tenemos caracteres distintos, el es valiente, violento, malhumorado y yo soy más bien reservada, tímida, observadora, aunque si me provocan puedo llegar a ser peor que Kid y como dice mucha gente pienso demasiado en las cosas. Si no fuera porque mi madre me mostro una foto de él cuando era pequeño nunca me lo hubiera creído. A veces me pregunto como estará, que aventuras habrá vivido, pero me quedo sin respuesta.

Mi aspecto es piel blanca, ojos anaranjados, pelo largo rojizo con algunas mechas negras y mido 1'65. En mi espalda tengo un trivial de un dragon tatuado.

También puedo decir que estoy locamente enamorada de Killer. Ese hombre con su carácter y su cuerpo me enamoro des de el primer día que vi su cartel, pero dudo que un hombre como el se fije en alguien como yo.

Al igual que mi hermano soy una supernova con una recompensa de 375000000 beries, aunque mi cartel no se muestra mi rostro ya que cuando lucho llevo un pañuelo en la boca, unas gafas de sol y una capa que oculta mi cabello, ya que así cuando no queremos pelear, podemos pasear tranquilamente. Se me da bien la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, las kunai y mi arma favorita la magia ya que en la isla que vivía se practicaba y resulto ser que yo tenía cualidades. ¿El problema?, consumo demasiada energía depende del hechizo.

Viajo junto mi mascota no más bien mi amigo Rygar. Es un lobo de color negro, con ojos rojos, una máscara con un símbolo de media luna y unas alas rojas. Tiene la capacidad de hablar y tirar por la boca bolas de fuego. Él también tiene recompensa que es de 1000 beries. Siempre hemos estado juntos como ahora sobrevolando el mar en busca de alguna isla.

\- Oye Serena... ¿no crees que estas alargando demasiado la presentación?- me pregunto Rygar

\- Tsk, puede que tengas razón, es más, creo que estoy viendo una isla-

\- ¡Por fin!, podremos comer algo- dijo contento.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Llegamos a tierra y antes de que Rygar se convirtiera en humano saque de mi bolsa ropa para él y detrás de un árbol se vistió. A claro no os lo había contado, además de sus poderes también se puede transformar en humano, pero claro al convertirse en humano se queda desnudo y siempre tengo que llevar algo de ropa para él.

\- Sigo sin entender porque los humanos os tenéis que poner tantas cosas- remugo.

\- Es lo que hay, aunque también podía haberte echo invisible, por cierto..., ¿sabes dónde estamos?- le conteste sentándome ya que me sentía muy cansada.

\- Por estos árboles diría que estamos en Sabaody, tendremos que estar atentos- me respondió mientras salía.

Me lo quede observando y no puedo negar que lucía muy bien. Aparentaba un hombre de unos cuarenta años, pelo largo negro recogido con una coleta, rostro fino, con una camisa de manga corta y unos pantalones largos azules. No le di zapatos ni gorra ya que gracias a las frutas del diablo la gente podría pensar que es un usuario y se le podían ver sus orejas de lobo y su cola. Le guarde la máscara en mi mochila y respire mientras disfrutaba de ese paisaje.

\- ¿Ya habías estado en esta isla?- le pregunte curiosa.

\- Sí, hace tiempo y creo que un viejo amigo se instalo a vivir aquí, ¿estas bien?- me pregunto preocupado.

\- Solo necesito comer algo, no te preocupes- dije intentando levantarme sin éxito.

\- No estás bien, anda súbete a mi espalda-

Me subí sin rechistar, no tenía fuerzas y note como Rygar empezaba a andar.

Al cabo de un rato llegamos a un bar que se llamaba la estafa de Shaky, - vaya nombre -pensé y entramos y vimos a una mujer con el pelo corto negro fumando un cigarro.

\- Bienve... ¡Rygar! ¿Eres tú? cuanto tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Hola Shaky, ¿tienes algo para comer?, estamos muertos de hambre- dijo mientras me bajaba de su espalda.

\- Claro, coged lo que queráis de la nevera, ¿quién es tu acompañante?, ¿tu novia?- dijo con picardía.

\- No digas tonterías Shaky, ¿dónde está Rayleght?- pregunto mientras cogíamos algo de comida.

Mientras ellos dos charlaban yo aproveche para comer algo ya que si no el pobre Rygar me tendría que llevar en su espalda todo el jodido día y no me apetecía aunque su espalda fuera muy calentita. Estaba concentrada comiendo hasta que esa mujer llamada Shaky dijo algo que me llamo la atención.

\- Tendrás que tener cuidado según mis fuentes diez de los supernovas han llegado en esta isla-

Eso significaba que mi hermano seguramente estaría aquí y por dentro empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Aún no me sentía preparada para encontrármelo y decirle quien era yo.

Kid

Me encontraba en una taberna con algunos de mis subordinados tomando algo. Tanto Killer , Heat y Wire habían decidido ir a su bola y más tarde encontrarnos en la casa de subastas. Hacía nada habíamos llegado en Sabaody y no sé porque estaba de buen humor, como si hoy tuviese que pasarme algo bueno, aunque últimamente tenía unos sueños muy raros con mi madre, pero no me molestaba tenerlos. Era como si aún estuviera aquí conmigo, aunque llevase dieciséis años en paradero desconocido y no la había encontrado. ¿Os parece raro que hable de mi madre?, aunque sea un pirata de no buen nombre por matar a civiles, tengo mi pequeño corazón ya que si no fuera así con Killer más de una vez lo hubiese tirado por la borda aunque para mi él es como un hermano ya que desde siempre hemos estado juntos.

La última vez que la vi recuerdo que yo tenía unos siete años en mi isla natal, con esa sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque cuando se le hacía enfadar podía ser un peligro. Recuerdo que ese día quería decirme algo importante, pero no pudo ser por culpa de los marines ya que desembarcaron en nuestra isla y tuvo que irse. ¿El motivo?, ella era una pirata muy reconocida al igual que mi padre y tuvimos que separarnos, pero antes de irse me dio un abrazo y me susurro en la oreja - búscala y protégela- Nunca he entendido esas palabras y han pasado los años hasta la llegada de esos sueños que me lo recuerdan.

\- ¿Capitán se encuentra bien?- me pregunto uno que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

\- Perfectamente- dije dando un trago en mi bebida.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Serena

Llevamos buscando a ese tal Rayleght un par de horas sin éxito hasta que al final Rygar se le ha acudido ir a la casa de subastas ya que según él su amigo podría estar allí. Al saber que mi hermano posiblemente estaría en esta isla me puse la capa y el pañuelo. Entramos dentro de la casa de subastas y nos pusimos a un rincón observando. Pude ver al cirujano de la muerte con un oso mas kawai, me gustaría poderme acercar y estrujarlo como un oso de peluche, pero para eso ya tengo a Rygar.

\- ¿Estas seguro que tu amigo estará aquí?- pregunte apoyándome a la pared.

\- Conociendo a ese loco es muy seguro que este aquí, es capaz de dejarse entregar y que un noble lo compre para robarle-

\- Nunca he estado de acuerdo con la esclavitud, es más me gustaría matar a todos esos nobles, pero debo controlarme, ahora mismo no me apetece encontrarme con algún almirante- dije fastidiada.

-¿Desde cuanto te gusta evitar problemas?- me pregunto sonriendo.

\- Touche, por cierto ¿ese tal Rayleght es quien creo que es?-

\- Sí-

Aunque llevase mucho tiempo con Rygar tengo que reconocer que hay mucha cosa de él que no se, pero tampoco he preguntado.

De repente note como si alguien me observase y vi al cirurjano de la muerte con una sonrisa, pero lo ignore, quería pasar lo máximo de desapercibida posible. De repente vi a Trafalgar mirar a otra dirección y me quede congelada al ver a mi hermano con su tripulación. Empecé a sudar a ponerme nerviosa aunque por fuera estuviera neutral. Vi que Rygar se había dado cuenta y me mostro una sonrisa.

\- Anda, vete hablar con él- me dijo divertido.

\- Sí claro y le digo: Hola Kid, soy tu hermana- dije sarcástica.

\- Sería un buen principio- dijo divertido.

\- No es tan simple, puede pensar que estoy loca o que le miento para matarlo entre muchas cosas-

\- O dile algo a Killer- dijo con mirada picarona.

Suerte que tenía la cara cubierta porque sino Rygar podría ver mi cara que se volvía un tomate.

\- Ni de coña-

\- Piensas demasiado, solo dile y si quiere matarte o algo tranquila que estoy aquí para cubrirte la espalda- dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

Kid

Llegue a la casa de subastas con mis tripulantes viendo la gente que había allí.

\- En comparación a la inexperiencia de las codiciosas autoridades, los criminales del mundo tienen mucha más humanidad. La escoria nace porque al mundo lo gobierna la escoria. ¿No lo entienden? Nuestra maldad no es nada comparada con la de ellos. ¿verdad, Killer?- dije sonriendo.

\- No cabe duda- me respondió.

\- Podríamos comprar alguno que parezca interesante, jajaja-

\- Jefe Kid, mire- me dijo Heat.

\- ¿Eh?-

Mire hacía donde le indicaba Heat y vi a un chico con un sombrero blanco con manchas.

\- Lo he visto antes-

-Trafalgar Law, del North Blue. Tiene 200 millones de recompensa- le explico Heat.

\- He oído rumores muy malos sobre él- dijo Kid.

\- Y allí hay otra- me dijo Wire.

Mire y vi a una persona con el rostro cubierto, pero por el físico pude deducir que era una mujer.

-¿Quién es?-

\- Por la vestimenta parece la supernova con una recompensa de 375000000 beries- me dijo Heat.

Callamos de golpe ya que la subasta empezó y fueron mostrando varios esclavos, pero ninguno me intereso y algunos nobles compraban. Hasta llegar al final que pudimos ver a una sirena.

\- ¡La compraré por 500 millones de beris!- dijo el noble.

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, se podía cortar el aire por la mitad.

\- Todo el anfiteatro se ha quedado sin palabras, pero preguntare por si acaso...¿Alguien da más de 500 millones?- pregunto el presentador.

\- 600 millones- dijo de repente la supernova dejándonos a todos impresionados.

-¿ Cómo te atreves?, ¿Acaso no sabes contra quien apuestas?, 700 millones- dijo el noble.

\- Me importa una santa mierda, esto es una subasta, 800 millones- contesto enfadada.

No sé porque el aire cada vez era más frío.

\- Kid mira- dijo Killer mirando a la chica.

Me fije en la capa de la chica iba moviéndose sin haber corriente de aire. -¿Qué clase de fruta debe tener?, ¿Cómo será su aspecto?- me pregunte a mí mismo.

\- Serás..., 900 millones- dijo desesperado.

De repente hubo una explosión deteniendo la subasta y vi a mugiwuara.

-¡Camie!- grito mugiwuara corriendo hacía ella.

De repente se escucho un disparo y todos vieron al gyojin desplomarse al suelo mientras el noble daba saltos de alegría. Luffy se iba acercando a el noble y le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara provocando que todos los nobles presentes se fueran corriendo como cobardes.

De repente vi a la supernova cerca del gyojin, puso su mano en la herida de él y empezó emitir una extraña luz blanca y al poco rato la herida del gyojin había desaparecido.

\- Interesante- dije con una sonrisa.

Serena

Al ver a ese pobre gyon herido me teletransporte a su lado y le cure la herida ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

\- ¡¿Como lo has hecho?- me pregunto el reno.

No le conteste y vi a Mugiwuara acercarse a mí.

\- ¡Sugoi!, se mi nakama- me dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Lo siento, pero no estoy interesada- le conteste seria.

De repente aparecieron guardias y empezaron atacar a los que supongo que eran de la tripulación de mugiwuara y me volví a teletransportar junto a Rygar a observar la batalla.

Killer

-¿Cómo diablos ha podido hacer todo eso sin casi darnos cuenta?- dije sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué clase de fruta puede ser?- pregunto uno con cresta.

Me entro mucha curiosidad y por la mirada de Kid pude ver que él también mostraba interés en ella. Observábamos la batalla hasta que notamos como alguien utilizaba el haki y los guardias y la única noble que se mantenía en pie caían inconscientes. De repente la pared de detrás del escenario se abrio dejando salir a un gigante y... no puede ser...¿Qué hacía él en un lugar como ese?-

\- ¡Hombre Rygar!, ¿tu por aquí?- dijo Rayleght contento.

\- Viejo loco, siempre buscándote problemas- dijo el hombre que acompañaba a la chica apareciendo a su lado.

\- Jajajaja, no has cambiado nada, aunque me sorprende verte en forma humana-

De repente el hombre se convirtió en un lobo y nos quedamos atónicos, no podíamos creer que dos de los que acompañaban a Roger estuvieran aquí frente a nosotros. Vimos a la chica ir hacía ellos, recoger la ropa y darle al lobo una máscara.

\- ¿Hmm?, ¿quién es esta jovencita?, ¿tu protegida?- pregunto Rayleght.

\- Mas bien al revés, han pasado muchas cosas, Serena te presento a Rayleght-

\- Un gusto conocerlo- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

\- Creo que he visto tu cartel, ¿estás interesada en el one piece?- pregunto mientras se tocaba la barba.

\- La verdad es que no, tengo otros objetivos- dijo desinteresada.

\- Criminales, será mejor que salgan y dejen libre a la familia Roswald. ¡Un almirante estará aquí en breve!¡Será mejor que se rindan de una jodida vez novatos!- dijo un marine con un altavoz.

\- Parece ser que nos han incluido- dijo Trafalgar tranquilamente.

\- Ya he podido observar lo loco que estás muguiwuara, pero no me pienso quedar a esperar a que el almirante llegue- dije con una sonrisa.

\- Tsk, yo que quería evitar problemas- dijo la chica suspirando.

\- Parece que los problemas nos siguen- dijo Rygar divertido.

\- Mientras tanto os haremos un favor. Vamos a los chicos de enfrente, así que no se preocupen- dijo Kid mientras salía para fuera.

Pude ver como mugiwuara y Trafalgar lo seguían con cara de enfado mientras la chica se dirigió donde se encontraba el gyon.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto.

\- Nyo, sí, muchas gracias por curarme-

\- No fue nada, pero tanto tu como tu amiga deberías ir con más cuidado- dijo en tono de enfado.

\- Shoto mate, tú la querías comprar- dijo Nami desconfiada.

\- Y vosotros sois sus nakamas y vi que no hacíais nada hasta que llego vuestro capitán y la lio parda, si no hubiera hecho eso vuestra nakama estaría comprada por ese desgraciado- dijo enfadada mientras subía las escaleras.

\- ¿Dónde vas?- pregunto Rygar.

\- Ya que ese imbécil la ha liado, voy a desahogarme un poco-

\- No te sobrepases, tú último enfado provoco la destrucción de una isla-

\- En esa isla solo había escoria, se podría decir que he hecho un favor al mundo-

Vi como salía afuera y cada vez me entraba más la curiosidad.

\- Tu amiga tiene carácter- escuche decir a Rayleght.

\- No creas, lo tiene pero tiene mucha paciencia-

\- ¿En serio destruyo una isla?- pregunto el reno asustado.

\- Sí y os aconsejo no meteros con Serena, cuando se le hace enfadar puede ser peor que el mismo diablo y después soy yo quien la tiene que calmar-

\- Jajajaja, siempre te juntas con chicas interesantes-

-Así que se llama Serena, me pregunto como será de aspecto- pense.

\- ¿Que hacemos Killer?- pregunto Wire.

\- Vamos hacía fuera- conteste ya que quería ver como luchaba esa Serena.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**Pov Killer**

Al salir de la casa de subastas vimos a nuestros respectivos capitanes y a Serena luchar. Vi que esa chica luchaba con unas kunais y que era muy ágil esquivando ataques.

\- ¡Maldita niñata!- dijo un marine.

\- A mi nadie me llama niñata, estúpido marine- le respondió mientras ponía una mano en su estomago y de repente salió volando quedando empotrado contra un árbol.

-¡Serena!, vienen muchos más- dijo Rygar.

\- Maldita sea, que pesados..., Rygar ve con ellos y crea un escudo, levitación- dijo mientras empezaba a flotar por los aires.

\- Si queréis vivir poneos detrás mio- dijo a Rygar frente a nosotros.

Aunque no me gustase la idea al igual que Kid le hicimos caso. Vi a Serena que todos estamos dentro del escudo.

\- Intenta controlarte- escuchamos decir a Rygar.

\- Tranquilo, no permitiría que te pasase nada, vamos allá. Mas negro que la noche, mas rojo que la sangre que fluye. Encerrado en la corriente del tiempo en vuestro sagrado nombre me acoplo a la oscuridad. Por el poder que vos y yo poseemos, que todos los estúpidos que se interpongan en nuestro camino sean destruidos- recito mientras movía las manos y una luz roja se posaba en sus manos.

Serena lanzo esa luz provocando una explosión muy fuerte, al poder ver nos quedamos impactados en ver a todos los marines muertos o medio muertos.

\- Increíble, en un momento se ha cargado a todos- dijo Wire.

 **Pov Kid**

Me quede impresionado por semejante poder. Mire a Killer y aunque él llevase el casco sabía que también le había impresionado.

\- Tenéis vía libre, nosotros nos vamos- dijo mientras acariciaba a Rygar.

-Shoto mate, ¿se puede saber quién eres y como has hecho eso?- escuchamos preguntar a la gata ladrona.

\- Lo único que a ti te interesa gata ladrona es que me llamo Serena- contesto.

\- ¡Sugoi!, se mi nakama- dijo mugiwuara.

\- No. ¿Vamos Rygar?-

\- Ve tirando, tengo que hablar de unas cosas con mi viejo amigo-

\- Esta bien, entonces me adelanto, ve con cuidado- le dijo dándole una palmada.

Vimos a Serena que empezaba a irse andando tranquilamente y nosotros también decidimos irnos ya que empezaban a venir marines.

\- Esa chica...es todo un misterio- dijo uno con cresta.

\- Tendremos que preguntar-le a Sakura ya que ella utiliza la misma energía para curar.

Al llegar al barco con algo de dificultad y de pelear vimos a Sakura esperándonos con una sonrisa.

\- Ya me tenías preocupada kiddy-

\- No me llames así mocosa, tengo que preguntarte algo- empecé a decir.

-¡Claro que seré tu esposa!- dijo con ojos de corazón.

\- Baka, no es eso- conteste enfadado pero a la vez ruborizado

\- Jo... ¿Entonces?- dijo decepcionada.

\- Hemos conocido a una chica que ha utilizado el mismo poder que tu para curar a un gyon-

-¿A una chica con mi mismo poder? ¿Sabéis como era?- pregunto algo confusa.

\- Su rostro estaba oculto-

-¿Y cómo pretendes que te ayude con tan poca información?-

\- Su nombre era Serena- intervino Killer sabiendo que si no empezaríamos a pelear.

Mire a Sakura y estaba atónita.

\- ¿Has... dicho... Serena?- dijo mientras sus ojos empezaban aparecer lágrimas.

\- Sí, ¿la conoces?-

-¡¿Dónde está?!, tengo que encontrarla- dijo agarrándome el brazo.

\- Tranquila Sakura, ahora es demasiado peligroso, hay marines por todas partes- dije intentando no perder los nervios.

\- ¡Me da igual!, tu no lo entiendes Kiddy, ella es muy importante para mí, debo encontrarla- dijo enfadada.

\- Te prometo que en cuanto las cosas se calmen, la iremos a buscar-

Sakura sabía que en parte Kid tenía razón e intento calmarse. Fueron a la cocina y Heat preparo una tila para Sakura.

-¿Que puedes decirnos de ella?- pregunto Killer al verla más calmada.

\- Se llama Serena y tiene mi misma edad, pertenecemos a la misma isla, ella era mi... mejor amiga desde siempre, yo solo domino la magia blanca pero ella des de los seis años sabía utilizar tres tipos de magia. Era de las mejores de la nuestra edad incluso los sabios estaban impresionados con ella- dijo sin quitar la vista de su tasa.

\- Parecía más grande- comento Wire.

\- Ella desde siempre tubo un carácter serio y bastante desconfiada, aunque si se le hacía enfadar créeme que era peor que Kid-

 **Pov Serena**

Habían pasado unos cuantos días y el ambiente parecía mas tranquilo, me encontraba en una posada tomando algo en la barra esperando la vuelta de Rygar. Mire el periódico y pude entender porque no habían tantos marines, se avecinaba una guerra ¿la causa? Habían capturado al idiota de Ace y lo iban a ejecutar. Di un trago a mi bebida, siempre metiéndose en problemas el muy idiota.

\- Otra- le dije cabreada al camarero.

Aún recordaba como me había dejado tirada en esa isla, abandonándome como si fuera cualquier cosa.

\- Hola guapa, ¿quieres pasar un rato divertido?- me dijo un pirata borracho.

\- ¿Y tú quieres morir?- le pregunte cabreada.

\- Venga gatita, no seas aguafiestas- dijo agarrándome del brazo.

Con un gesto rápido me libre del agarre, lo tumbe al suelo, puse mi pie en su cuello, puse mi mano en forma de pistola apuntando al cerebro y acumule energia en mi dedo.

\- ¿Como me has llamado desgraciado?- pregunte apretando el cuello.

\- Maldita zo...rra- dijo con algo de dificultad.

\- Respuesta incorrecta- respondí disparando provocando que su cabeza explotara en miles de trozos esparcidos por el suelo.

Me sacudí la ropa ya que algún trozo de su cabeza me había manchado y vi que todos me miraban con miedo.

\- Si no queréis acabar como ese desgraciado mejor me dejéis beber tranquila- dije volviendo a la barra, -otra-

El posadero asustado me dejo directo la botella y me serví yo misma. De repente note una energía que me resultaba familiar, pero volví a lo mio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pov Sakura**

Estaba con Kiddy y Killer dirigiéndonos a una posada ya que note una energía.

-¿Estas segura que estará allí?- pregunto Killer.

\- Sí...estoy segura que es ella- respondí segura de mi misma-

Entramos en la posada notando un ambiente helado, al mirar vimos un cadáver al suelo con el cerebro destrozado. Note como aún tenía alguna xispa de mágia y al mirar al personal la vi bebiendo.

\- Esperaros aquí, mientras hablo con ella- les dije.

Ellos se sentaron y empecé a acercarme a la barra con paso seguro pero por dentro estaba nerviosa.

-¿Serena?- pregunte.

\- Vaya...¿quién tenemos aquí?- dijo irónica.

\- Ha pasado tiempo- dije sentándome a su lado.

\- ¿A qué has venido Sakura?- dijo dando un trago.

\- Mi capitán quiere que te unas a su tripulación de piratas- solte de golpe.

\- Ni de coña-

-¿Eh?, pero ni siquiera sabes quien es-

-¿Crees realmente que me uniría a una tripulación de piratas estando tu?- dijo haciéndome una mirada gélida.

Me quede callada sabía bien sus razones para no querer saber nada de mi.

\- Ahora si no te importa quisiera disfrutar de mi botella de sake-

 **Pov Serena**

\- Siento lo que ocurrió- dijo con la voz apagada.

Me la quede mirando, su pelo negro había crecido bastante, aunque claro... ¿cuanto hacía que no la veía?, no quería ni recordarlo.

\- No me vengas con disculpas Sakura, es más ni siquiera sé como tienes la cara de presentarte ante mi después de lo que ocurrió- dije dando un trago.

\- Solo piensatelo, mi capitán nunca ha aceptado un no como respuesta- dijo suspirando e yéndose.

\- Tsk, pues me lo cargo y listo, ¡otra botella!- dije al posadero.

Note como Sakura se iba y volví a lo mío.-¿Donde coño se habrá metido Rygar?- me pregunte.

\- ¡SERENA, SOY UN UNICORNIO WIIIIII!- dijo Rygar apareciendo de golpe borracho como una cuba en forma humana.

\- Ya era hora, ¿donde cojones te habías metido?- le pregunte fingiendo enfado ya que ver a Rygar con ese estado era para partirse de la risa.

\- ¡EN EL MUNDO DE LOS UNICORNIOS!- dijo acercándose a mi.

\- Madre mía en este estado no podremos ir muy lejos- dije con una gotita en la sien mientras daba un trago.

\- Ne...ne... Serena... ¡VAMOS A UN BURDEL!-

 **Pov Killer**

Al escuchar a ese lobo me entraron ganas de cortarlo en pedazos. Vi a Serena escupir toda la bebida.

\- Tu lo que necesitas es pillar una cama y sobarla- dijo recuperando el aire.

\- NUUUU,¡SOY EL DIOS DE LOS UNICOR...!- cayo al suelo dormido.

\- Madre mía... que haré contigo- dijo arrodillándose al suelo. Hizo unos gestos con sus manos y vimos al lobo convertido en un cachorro. Hizo aparecer una mochila y lo puso dentro y se dispuso a irse. Vi como Kid se levantaba y le frenaba el paso.

\- He escuchado que has rechazado ser de mi tripulación-

\- Así que Sakura se ha unido a tu tripulación, típico de ella- dijo mirando a Sakura con una aura asesina.

\- ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa y poder hablar tranquilamente?-

Me quede sorprendido y pude notar como Serena también, pero reacciono rápidamente.

\- Solo hablare contigo cuando ella se vaya, como máximo aceptare a tu amigo enmascarado- respondió segura de si misma.

-¿Crees que puedes darme ordenes?-

\- ¿Crees que puedo confiar en alguien que tiene a una rata traidora en su tripulación?-

Mire a Sakura y pude ver que tenía la mirada triste. -¿Que debió pasar entre ellas?- pensé para mi mismo.

\- ¿Sabes que podría matarte aquí mismo?- escuche decir a Kid mientras cogía un cuchillo y se le ponía al cuello.

\- No le temo a la muerte, ese es mi segundo nombre, pero...¿crees realmente que con eso me podrías matar?- dijo cogiendo el cuchillo con la mano. Al tocarlo el cuchillo se desintegro dejando a todos sorprendidos.

 **Pov Kid**

\- Tienes agallas- dije con mi típica sonrisa. - Sakura vete al barco- dije sin dudarlo.

Vi como Sakura se iba sin rechistar cosa rara en ella, nos dirigimos donde se encontraba Killer y nos sentamos y vimos al posadero servirnos bebidas.

\- Tu dirás-

\- Tienes unas habilidades muy interesantes, además eres fuerte y eso es lo que busco para mi tripulación, para poder ser el rey de los piratas- dije sin rodeos.

\- Me halagas, pero no estoy interesada en el one piece, yo tengo mis propios objetivos- dijo dando un trago.

-¿Se pueden saber?- pregunto Killer.

\- Lo siento Masacre, pero son cosas personales, pero puedo viajar con vosotros una temporada con un par de condiciones- dijo volviendo a dar un sorbo.

-¿Como...?-

\- Rygar se viene conmigo, es mi preciado nakama-

-¿Y la otra?

\- Quiero a Sakura lejos de mi, porque no dudare en matarla como vea algo raro-

-¿Que os ocurrió?- pregunto Killer curioso aunque a mi también me entraba la curiosidad.

\- Lo siento pero eso se lo dejo a ella para que os lo cuente, ¿hay trato?- pregunto.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
